The Name Game
by Doctoress
Summary: When Light meets a strange man who threatens his cover, he plans to kill him. But what if the man has no name other than some strange looking symbols? And who is this Rose Tyler person?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! So. Death Note and Doctor Who. So, yeah. Now, down to business...**

* * *

Light Yagami was walking down the street, going to the market to buy yet _another_ bag of apples for Ryuk. If it wasn't his so called "withdrawls" Light wouldn't even bother, but he needed to focus and a shinigami doing handstands in the corner didn't help. Recently he had met some rather strange people. A man with a trench coat, and a woman with firey red hair. Normally, Light wouldn't care, but the man had asked him about Kira. When Light had asked why, the man said he was investigating who it was. "Just helping the police and all. Killing anyone, even crimminals, is a bit cruel, don't you think?" were the exact words. When Light asked his name, the man had simply said, "I'm the Doctor."

Ryuk had told him later that wasn't the man's real name. Light had already come to this conclusion, and wondered why Ryuk was telling him this. He was only around to be entertained after all. He only realized when Ryuknhad stated that the name was simply odd circular symbols. But of course, when Light asked more, Ryuk quit talking.

"I'm not going to ruin all the fun!" was his excuse.

Useless shinigami...

* * *

**I really need to get out of the habit of writing short chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

A question that might help develop the plot a bit in future chapters: If Light wrote Donna's name in the Death Note, but she was in the future, would it kill her, or create a paradox? Logic says paradox of course, but when the supernatural combines with the elements of time, what would happen?

**Edit: There might have been a misunderstanding, as I saw from a review, this is a question I would like those reading to answer so in the future when I work on this, I have an idea about how reader think the mechanics of the world work, so it's not super confusing. And reader input is nice. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time skip to when Light joins the investigation team.**

* * *

The investigation team was being normal, investigating and all that, when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Everyone except Ryuzaki jumped, and Matsuda fell out of his chair.

The door opened, and Light nearly did the same. Out walked the people he had met quite a while ago, the "Doctor" man, and his ginger friend.

'Oh no...' Light thought to himself. This was not good. He had been stressing about this man ever since he met him, and now he was going to work with him. Maybe the Doctor guy wouldn't suspect him now that he was on the team. He had enough to worry about with L around.

'Dang it! This guy could blow my cover!'

L quickly introduced the pair as "The Doctor" and "Miss Noble." He didn't give out Noble's first name, still suspecting Light of being Kira. 'Which means that "Noble" is her real last name!' Light thought. 'Unless it's to throw me off... you can never tell with L."

The Doctor quickly walked over to pick up the information packet that L was handing him.

"Murderer, kills crimminals, can kill you with just your name... hm. I would say we're looking at someone with a prospect of becoming a god. Because if you look at what he's doing, it's rather obvious that he wants to rid the world of crime, then become it's god, ruler, however you want to say. Basically he's extremely ambitious and believes he can build a "perfect world" with him on top. However... this FBI agent that was killed... it shows Kira will kill whoever gets in his way..."

Ryuk chuckled behind Light. "He's got you down to a point. Better watch out Light."

Despite Light's annoyance with Ryuk bugging him now, he was right. He had to be extra careful now. If this Doctor figured this all out by his earlier rinky dink investigation and looking at a file, he was a very large threat to him.

Light was the first to get up and introduce himself. "I'm Light. I believe we briefly met a while ago?"

"Oh yes, I remember you! Curious about what we were doing wandering around and such. Well now you know the whole thing! Bit odd this case, isn't it? A guy who can kill you just by knowing your name. Dangerous if you ask me. And those poor FBI agents. I'm not huge on government works, in fact I find them boring, but if lives are lost, well we have a problem."

"Um, Mr. Doctor, sir?" Matsuda asked. "You say if lives are lost, but what about in wars? I mean those people know what might happen."

"Matsuda this isn't time for political technicalities. Besides you can answer you're own question. You signed on for this case, after all." L answered Matsuda before the Doctor could. "So, Doctor, from what we've uncovered, what do you think about all this?"

"Well I've said some of my ideas, but Noble here has been uncharacteristically quiet. You got anything?" The Doctor asked.

The redhead had been standing behind the Doctor, and it was now visible that she had been anxious to say something for some time.

"Well, this Kira guy is most likely someone you would never suspect. I mean it's almost a cliche, in mystery books and all, it's quite popular, I wouldn't be surprised at all." She said. L nodded, acknowledging her point.

The Doctor was impressed. "Oh, someone's done research!"

Noble shrugged, then crossed her arms. It was evident that this information, in her opinion at least, was obvious.

This exchange was worrying Light more and more. The two newcomers clearly had some skill in dealing with mysteries, and the more people after him, the more difficult staying out of trouble would be. He was only too well aware of what would happen if his identity was discovered.

The rest of the investigation team quickly introduced themselves, L as Ryuzaki, and the rest with their normal names.

'Those shinigami eyes Ryuk told me about would be real helpful right now. But it still isn't worth half my life. I want to remain as the god of the new world as long as I can.' Light thought to himself. He needed L's true name of course, but the Doctor and Noble especially intrigued him. They needed to be out of the way as soon as possible.

When introductions were over, L showed the Doctor and Noble around and said they were currently looking at security tapes at the subway station where Raye Penber was killed.

"Alright so here, the agent is seen boarding the train, but he doesn't get off until an hour and a half later." L told the Doctor.

"But the train takes less time to cycle through all it's stops so he must have missed his or was doing something. Hm... let's see the clip of when he died." The Doctor was peering intently at the screen, hoping to find some clue as to why Raye was on the train so long. Matsuda put in the next tape.

"Hey, where's that packet he had?" Donna cut in, almost as soon as the tape started and Raye was outside the train car. "Put the first tape on another screen." The Doctor complied, grabbing the tape and putting it in another player, before anyone else could. "Yeah, see? He walks on with an envelope packet, but when he gets off it's just... gone." Donna was watching the screen with a slight horror as she say Raye die. However it was quickly wiped away.

"Have you talked to his fiance?" the Doctor asked.

Mr. Yagami answered him. "No we can't contact her. She's gone missing."

The Doctor sighed. "Most likely dead then. You know, this seems like Kira is playing a game of chess. Between him... and you Ryuzaki, Mr. Greatest Detective in the world."

"Yes, it certainly does seem that way."

* * *

**Wooooah, finally got up to 1000 words for a chapter not including author notes! Achievement unlocked considering my short chapter habit lately. Well, I should be working on this instead of Broken, and I posted a list on there if anyone would Like to see what order I plan to finish my stories in.**


	4. Chapter 4

Can't write. Testing stress. I'm horrible, sorry for not having an update. I don't know if it's even the right week anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**To answer same guy's review: Thanks! As for being a bit too specific and not letting the reader infer, thanks for letting me know! I'll try and work on that. Secondly, about Light using "dang," I think I made have heard him say "damn" a few times in the anime, but I'm trying to keep this more low key, as it is K+ (Apologies for cursing now younger readers. If there are any.)**

* * *

Well this was bad. The Doctor and Noble may not have the skills of Sherlock Holmes but they were a formidable threat all the same. He and Noble were obviously intelligent and had some well developed deduction skills. With them and L working together, he would have to be a lot more careful if he didn't want a bullet through the head.

Extra precautions had to be made. Less talking to Ryuk. Lower the so called "god-complex" that might define him as to have an even higher chance of being Kira. However, that might be exactly what L wanted. And then again he could want the opposite. This was the difficulty of working with L. You mever knew what he was thinking, making everything that much harder. Light decided to continue acting as normal as possible.

The Doctor and Noble were an odd pair. They would flit in and out of the investigation room, doing more field work investigation, acting as news reporters to get information out of random people and possible suspects. And then the second Kira appeared.

It was painfully obvious this Kira was not the original. Someone was simply follower who somehow obtained the means for killing people in Kira's fashion. The investigation continued normally, until Kira 2 sent the message about the shinigami. However, this helped Light more than he could've ever predicted. It showed him a great deal of information about the Doctor.

* * *

"We should meet up with our shinigami to prove it's us." The srambled voice said. And that's when things escalated.

As L fell out of his chair in... a panic attack was probably the best way to describe it, and the Doctor rushed forward with Noble close behind. He whipped out what could only be described as a high tech metal wand of some sort and pressed a button. The end lit up blue and a high picthed whirring or buzzing noise could be heard as the Doctor seemed to scan L, who was now staring at the television screen in horror.

Then, wothout warning, the Doctor sprung back from L, for reasons unknown to anyone but him. He quickly scanned the entire room with the wand and stuck it back in his pocket, but not before studying the empty space behind Light.

Light turned around to look and saw only Ryuk. He looked back at the Doctor with a baffled expression that said, "Do I have something on my face?"

'Could the Doctor have seen... no that's impossible. He couldn't have touched the notebook.'

* * *

The work day was over. L had calmed down, Mr. Yagami was staying to watch more tapes, and the rest could go home. Light caught the Doctor and Noble on the way out.

"Hey uh, Doctor. What was that thing you had when Ryuzaki collapsed?" He asked. He knew Matsuda had already inquired and the Doctor had said he wouldn't say anything but Light was hoping to maybe coax the man into explaining what it was.

"Well... I shouldn't really say but you seem to be smart enough to know the gravity of my situation. You see, L already knows this, but the thing is... I'm not human."

"Oi! Spaceman!" Noble cut in. "If you're gonna tell him at least answer his question."

"Oh right!" The Doctor fumbled around in his coat before finally grabbing and pulling out the metal wand. "This is my sonic screwdriver."

"So you're an alien. With a sonic... screwdriver." Light said, making sure he hadn't heard wrong. 'Is this guy nuts?' he asked himself.

"Yep. And no, he's not a Martian. I asked when I met him." Noble confirmed. "And before you even ask, no I'm not a spacewoman."

"So you have a weird alien name?" Light asked the Doctor. Maybe he could get him to state his name and get him and Noble out of the way before things got worse.

"Yes I have a name that's not on this planet. And no, I'm not telling you. One, anyone could be Kira. There's even a slim chance it might be you. Or you could be an assistiant. Two, I don't give out my name anyway. I simply go by the Doctor."

So that approach wasn't going to work after all. Well, Light could always come up with another plan. He had obviously gained some of the Doctor's trust, unless he was lying about being an alien, but the "sonic screwdriver" seemed to prove otherwise. But that didn't comepletely disperse the fact that it could all be a test set by L. This was a very tricky business Light was in and having the greatest detective in the world plus the Doctor made it that much more complicated. Time for Light to do some research.

* * *

**Well I enjoyed that. Do you think the Doctor really saw Ryuk? I would love feedback on how this is doing, and thanks to those who reviewed! Also, if anyone knows, I may or may not have forgotten my schedule. Was I supposed to update this week or last week? I apologize for not keeping up, school has me swamped. This is partly why I'm looking forward to summer. Anyways, I'll just update every other week from here, that's easier. Also a question I've been meaning to ask: how do you all feel about the story progressing from Light's point of view (Yet still third person)?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter yay! I decided to post both of these this week since I had finished this on Tuesday. So yeah two chapter in one day! I'm on a roll. I've also decide to change the original Death Note story, I've been following it pretty closely so far but in a few chapters, this would be over so it's time to change some stuff up! Sorry Mello, Near, and Matt fangirls, they will unfortunately will not be in this story. You'll see what happens but that's for later. Onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Holy..." Light didn't even finish his sentence as he stared at the files on the computer. He had hacked into the British Government to see if there was any files on the English sounding "alien" man. They certainly did. File after file after file about the Doctor, dating back to before medival times. "Lives in a police telephone box... usually has a companion, usually female... real name not known... Wait that's Noble!" A picture of the Doctor and Noble standing somewhere in what looked like London. Light clicked on the picture, trying to find more information. "So... her real name is Donna Noble. This is a very interesting development." Light grinned. "Now to find more on the Doctor. Lives on Gallifrey... wiped out his own race... Can regenerate?!" Now that complicated things. If Light tried to kill the Doctor he would most likely regenrate. Light grinned again. 'This makes Donna's name all the more useful to me."

* * *

A few days later, Light now had another ally: Misa Amane. The girl, also the second Kira, pledged herself to Light, said she didn't care if he killed her, and gave him her notebook on one condition. Light would have to make Misa his girlfriend, a small price to pay in the long run of his plan. With her and the true name of Noble, his plan was getting easier and easier.

He and Misa began to lead L's suspicion away from Light. However, they confused him in the process and now he thought the two Kiras met and are working together.

'Great.' Light thought sarcastically. 'A brodcast is sent wanting a meeting, I'm told to go check it out and suddenly the two are working together. This is bad. And now Misa's been arrested.' He had gotten the news just a few minutes ago and was running towards the building where she was being kept.

He ran in to see Misa on the screen, restrained in a straightjacket and all sorts of belts on a propped up metal table.

"Ryuzaki! What's the meaning of this?"

L gave him a dry look. "I told you she was being arrested under suspicion of being the second Kira."

"And that you would interrogate her. Is this interrogation? And where's the Doctor, isn't he supposed to be here?"

"As a matter of fact I am. Ryuzaki what are you doing? This- this isn't... humane! Since when was" the Doctor guestured at the screen showing Misa, "that considered proper interrogation purposes?"

"Well... seeing as the possibilty sh is the second Kira is very likely, I would say it's perfectly logical to make sure she has no access to anything, making her power to kill people null and void." L said. He didn't seem to be grasping the gravity of the Doctor's barely hidden anger.

"Yes. But we've also discussed that the first Kira needs a name and face. The second needs just a face. Now then, if we simply blindfolded-"

The Doctor was cut off by Misa yelling at them to kill her. The girl was crying. She seemed to listen to something for a moment. Then she nodded. "Do it." After a moment, the girl went slack in her restraints.

"What was that?" Light asked softly. "Did she..."

"She's not dead. She hasn't had an sort of fit other than the rambling. She simply went unconcious, she's fine." L answered the question Light hadn't bothered to finish. "Now... who was that talking to her before she went under?"

"What? There was someone talking to her?" Matsuda was lost. He had just witnessed the famous Misa Amane seem to have a fit and fall unconcious, he wasn't paying attention to details.

"Matsuda, before you ask stupid questions let me explain." L gave the young man a bored look. "Now you'll notice here..." L rewound the tape. "She cocks her head, an obvious sign of listening for something. The question is, what?"

"Mr. Stalker?" Apparently she wasn't unconcious for long. "When can I go home?"

L sighed and pressed the intercom. "Misa you can go home when we've proved you're not the second Kira."

"No you release her now. You can keep her blindfolded, confined, and handcuffed, but I will not stand for this method of interrogation! Humans are supposed to be better than this..."

Donna shot the Doctor a fearful glance. She had seen him mad before but this was a new level. There was sadness in it.

"Fine. Mogi go take care of that. Get the Doctor and Miss Noble to help you. We still need to ask Miss Amane some questions."

* * *

"Well then... I suppose I'll have to _get rid of it!_" Light was now locked up. Misa had been in containment for a few days when Light burst into the room, asking L to lock him up, for fear of unconciously being Kira. And now his plan was falling into place. Mikami was killing criminals while Light and Misa were in jail. And now the notebook was being given to another person and Light would soon forget everything about being Kira. And Misa had given up her note during her fit. That explained her odd behavior after she regained conciousness. L had the peices of the puzzle sorted and waiting to be put together but Light was about to scramble them...

* * *

**It's so fun writing this I swear you guys have no idea, I don't even know why I find it so pleasing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I realized I wrote Mikami in the last chapter for the person now in control of the Death Note. That was a mistake, however, seeing as the Death Note wiki is useless to me after the episode Execution, which is taking place in this chapter, I'm going to leave it as is and really mess up the original plot. Starting right after this chapter at least. I've noticed there's a bit of a shortage on the Doctor and Donna and I'm gonna try and fix that. Starting now.**

* * *

Light squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable pain to pierce his skull. Then he realized, he had heard the shot... 'but there's no bullet? It... was a test."

L quickly explained what was going on through one of the hidden speakers placed in the car. He also said that publicly, the investigation team was disbanding but in reality, the would continue working in a new building in the city dedicated solely to that purpose.

Light was miffed at having been tricked but he supposed it was necessary and he would have done the same thing if he had to prove whether someone was Kira or not.

* * *

"Hey... Light. Can I talk to you about something?" Donna approached Light a couple days later as he sat on a bench in an empty park. He felt a little guilty at knowing her name, it had just come up when he had researched the Doctor... It was odd though, he couldn't exactly remember the occurrence. Just the Doctor claiming he was alien and looking it up... but he didn't recall his reaction to the files he found at all. It was just a fuzzy mess.

He realized he hadn't answered Donna. "Sorry, sorry, yeah we can talk."

"Alright. So you're not Kira. Shouldn't you be happy, I mean you're free and clear." So Donna had noticed that Light wasn't exactly... happy.

"Yeah... but I started thinking... if I had that power would I use it?"

"Well I don't think so, but if you want a long talk about it I could bring the Doctor over. He's good at the long inspiring talk thing." Before Light could say anything, Donna yelled, "OI! Spaceman!"

The Doctor was currently conversing with a blonde woman, but at Donna's shout, quickly jogged over. The blonde started to follow, but the Doctor put up his hand, signalling he would be back.

"Yes?"

Donna gestured at Light.

"Doctor... do you think I would be like Kira? If I had the power to kill the criminals with nothing but a face and name... do you think I would do it?"

The Doctor looked at Light in surprise. "Well... I think it all depends on how far you would go to rid the world of crime. I honestly can't say what you would do for sure, but I would hope you would have a better morality than what Kira has. I can tell you what I would do however, I find it my job to protect the people of the universe, until their time to die has come. I can't prolong everything you know. But even the worst of criminals... I don't think they should be murdered. Caught and contained, oh most definitely. But murdered? No... I don't think so. See, I believe every life of any living thing is important, no matter what they do. So what I would do if I had that power? Throw it away. Because there will be a moment when I'll be so angry that if I had it I would use it, and that in itself is terrible. There's a reason I have companions to travel with me. Several actually, but part of why is because they keep me moral. I haven't told you how Noble stopped me from creating a disaster just to fix one thing. It was right when I had just met her. She wouldn't be my companion right then, bit I managed to pull her into it later." The Doctor grinned at Donna. She playfully punched him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes, but she was grinning too. The Doctor stood up from the bench he had joined Light on. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go continue my chat with Tyler over there."

* * *

**So this was a bit shorter, but I gotta have a slight cliffhanger ya know? Even though most of you probably know who Tyler is... but hey, Light obviously doesn't. Aaaaand, we don't know what Tyler's gonna do, now do we? No, no we don't. Not even me because my brain isn't working. Was I even due a post this week? I think I'll just update any Wednesday I have something ready.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I give you an update.**

* * *

'Tyler? I've heard that name before... well I guess it doesn't matter. But... the Doctor didn't answer my question. In a way he did, but not very well.' Light thought to himself. All he wanted was a straight out yes or no, not a talk about the importance of everything in the universe... but he was strangely comforted. The Doctor did say he hoped Light wouldn't be like Kira. But Light didn't know how far he would go... and that was the problem.

'This is gonna be eating at me for days.' Light thought. 'I need to get my mind off it.'

Light chuckled lightly at Donna's appalled and slightly embarrassed look when Tyler kissed the Doctor suddenly. He wondered what was said to bring that on so quickly. He hoped they wouldn't go on too long, Donna looked more and more uncomfortable by the second. Despite the hilarity of the situation, Light decided to help her out.

"Hey Noble, I have to talk to you about something!" He called over and she quickly left the still kissing couple.

"Thanks. I know they haven't seen each other in a long time, and it's real painful to be separated like they have, but really, that's a bit much." Donna huffed.

Light laughed at Donna's obvious disapproval of the couple snogging in front of her. "Well if they've been separated for a long time, this isn't too uncommon. I wonder where Tyler was..."

Donna looked at him with interest. "I know the life of a time traveling alien would be interesting, but why the curiosity about it? Mr. Nosy." She gave him a light poke to let him know she was joking.

Light chuckled. "Well as you said, it's interesting." He looked towards the Doctor and Tyler, who were now sitting and talking about who knows what. They looked so happy... he hoped Kira wouldn't kill them if he found out their identities.

* * *

"So you think Miss Tyler will be able to assist in our investigation?" L asked the Doctor, who had his arm around Tyler. The detective was sitting in his normal position in front of the computer with a rather large slice of cake.

"Yes. She has helped me with several of my... adventures before. We know how to work as a team. Not that you and I don't Noble-"

Donna laughed. "Don't worry I'm not offended by your girlfriend."

Tyler and the Doctor blushed tomato red. The Doctor gained some composure first, though it wasn't much.

"Well um yeah. I think Tyler here could help." He said, still red.

L nodded slowly. "Alright. But first-"

The original members of the investigation team groaned and L shot them a look.

"I have to ask you some questions Miss Tyler. Follow me please."

* * *

**So it is a bit shorter, I'm a bit out of it write now. Hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

**EDIT: That bad pun was unintentional but I'm leaving it there**


	9. Chapter 9

**I realized I have been insanely neglectful these past weeks so here's a chapter to make up for it. Now quality I don't know, but length? Yeah, you're probably good on that.**

* * *

The rest of the team conversed as L questioned Tyler in another room. At one point they were startled by large shout from Tyler saying, "No! What makes you think that _ever_ happened?!"

Donna laughed lightly. "Well Doctor it looks like someone made your girlfriend mad."

The Doctor turned bright red and cleared his throat a few times. "Well, uh, yea she'll take care of it. She's probably hit him by now. Now if he had done something to her mum..."

The conversation resumed and the back room was quiet again. About an hour later, L returned with Tyler, who was looking exceptionally pleased with herself, and L had the beginnings of a bruise below his left eye.

While Matsuda ran to get an ice pack, the Doctor raised his eyebrow at Tyler, who responded with a quick "You don't want to know." and a smile. The Doctor moved to make a space for her to sit and L took his usual place in front of the main computer.

"Miss Tyler will be helping us continue this investigation. I have briefed her on the case already. She knows the risks as we all do... Now, let's get back to work."

Everyone nodded and went to their respective stations.

"Wait. Light and Miss Tyler."

The two turned to look back at L.

"Light I want you to show Miss Tyler around. Introduce her to Miss Amane. Maybe they'll get along. And Tyler, if you do, please try to occupy her time. That girl gets on my nerves."

"Right." Tyler responded. "Occupy the annoying model. I can do that. Used to work in a shop so I know more than I would like about clothes."

This made Light laugh and even L had a small smile on his face.

* * *

"Who is _this_?" Misa sneered at Tyler from behind Light after she was finished attacking- I mean hugging him. She obviously didn't like Tyler near Light at all.

"It's alright, Tyler is a close friends of the Doctor's." Light tried to console Misa, jealousy would not make anything easier in the current situation.

"How close?" the model demanded. She wasn't going to let anyone take Light away from her.

Rose sighed. "Let me explain. I'm the Doctor's girlfriend." Misa didn't look convinced, but she did step away from Light and crossed her arms.

"What about the redhead? I thought she was with the Doctor."

Light sighed. He could tell Tyler was getting fed up with Misa and decided to step in.

"No, Noble is just a friend of the Doctor's." He reassuringly put a hand on her shoulder. "Tyler here knows a bit about fashion though, and I know you can't do a lot with your work lately, so maybe you guys can talk."

Misa, now convinced Tyler wasn't going to "steal Light," cheered up immensely. "Okay! Come on Tyler, I have outfits I can show you!" She grabbed Tyler's hand and started pulling her down the hall. Light gave the captive girl a quick apologetic look, and Tyler pulled a face at him in response. This was going to be a long day for her.

* * *

Tyler came back upstairs a few hours later looking quite different. Misa had proceeded to use her as a dress up doll and gave her a complete makeover. Tyler's hair was down and straightened so the ends didn't curl in as the normally did. Her make-up was similar, with just a different lipstick and mascara, but the clothes were completely new. Previously dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a jean jacket, she was now dressed in all black, with a knee length dress that came up her neck, but had no sleeves, and knee high leather boots. It wasn't as revealing as some of Misa's other choices, but Tyler was not happy with it.

When the Doctor saw her, he nearly burst out laughing and had to reduce it to a snicker behind his hand. "Well, Miss Tyler, I have to say that's quite a look on you!" This earned him an exasperated look from Tyler and a roll of her eyes.

"That girl is an annoying spoiled princess. I am not doing that again." She said, while taking off the boots. "These heels are so high, I don't know how she walks in them." This caused the Doctor to laugh harder, earning a glare from Tyler. "It's not funny!"

"Don't worry Miss Tyler." L said from his place at the computer. "You only needed to entertain Misa for today. I wanted you two on friendly terms as soon as possible. I can't have her complaining right now."

"Yeah." Tyler growled. She threw her boots at the Doctor, who was still attempting, and failing, to stifle his laughter.

"You and the Doctor can go do as you wish for a while. Take a break." L gestured at the door.

"At least she didn't insult your mum. We both know that wouldn't end well. Remember when that one bloke made her cry and you..." The Doctor and Rose continued their conversation as they left the building.

"I hope those two don't die."

Light jumped at Donna's voice and the redhead chuckled.

"I wonder how she'd feel if she knew I kissed him once. Not like it meant anything, he just needed a shock. So I did what was necessary. I have to say, his face was priceless."

Light laughed at this. "I can imagine." Suddenly, his phone rang and he quickly flipped it open.

"Hello?" He listened to the voice on the end for a moment before his eyes widened in surprise. "Got it." He quickly hung up his phone and started for the door, dragging Donna with him. "The Doctor's in trouble and needs me and Noble!"

L started to protest but the two were already gone.

* * *

**I thought about adding more, but decided this should be a cliffhanger. It's not great but working on this and my own novel, plot ideas are failing me. Hope to see you all soon, sorry for the long wait!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry to everyone who was hoping for an update, right now this story is going on hold, but don't worry! I'll be busy working on stuff behind the scenes, plot and such, since I have no idea where it's going. Writing may be art but you can't go entirely willy nilly with it. As a friend and I have said, art is freeform and craft is a bit more structured. I find writing in between, and right now, I have no structure for this. So I'll be working behind the scenes and in the meantime am writing another story as well: InterHouse Unity: Quidditch and Shenanigans. It's a Haikyuu! Hogwarts AU, so prepare for magical nonsense and sports. I already have a general idea of the plot and a bit of one for a sequel. And I have a side work of drabbles from the same universe: InterHouse Drabbles. So I'll be working on those and hopefully I can return to this soon! Sorry for my bad habit of leaving things for new ideas. I will return!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers and welcome to a very special announcement!

Unfortunately, I have been gone for way too long to be considered a simple writers block, and as I am having trouble trying to write my own original books, I've just been stuck in a constant rut for a few months. Plus I've been busy with some stuff in my life, mostly fandoms and school, and overall catching up on a bazillion things (like One Piece which I've seen 30/170 something episodes of... I'm really behind). So I have decided, I will try and update on the first of every month. Got that? So expect a new chapter on one of my works on the first o every month. I don't know which one, and sadly, I will be deleting some writings that I just can't work on anymore. Sorry to anyone looking forward to updates on the soon to be gone writings, but I can only write so many things at once. (I mean really I have four book ideas and am writing them all. Writing 101: Don't do that.) So look forward to a chapter of SOMETHING (I don't know what) on December first. Hopefully it won't suck.


	12. Chapter 12

Hahaha whoops. Well my friends, I said I would update on the first of every month and here I am, having skipped out on you twice in a row. Forgive me. I've been dying to write something, anything, but alas, as I read my work to get myself back up to speed I just start cringing. My past writing... hehe not the best. Though to be fair I feel that way about most of my writing after the first half hour. But my feelings aside, it's rewriting time. However, while I do that, I do have another Wholock fic in the works, much better then my old deleted one. So, if you're interested look forward to that. If not, well I'll try and get the other three main works of mine done. "What?" you say. "Three? But there's only Quidditch and Shenanigans and The Name Game isn't there?" Hahaha you didn't think I didn't have plans for Haikyuu at Hogwarts did you? Guess what friends, once this is done there's a sequel! I also want to start a Marauder's Era work as well but really, I can't multitask worth anything. It is a pretty much confirmed thing though, I mean who doesn't love a good fic filled eith angst and shenanigans from the past to forget that these amazingly underdeveloped yet still loved characters are all dead? Hahaha...ha. No. It's sad. But first a few questions for those interested in the Wholock fic or Marauder's Era one, message me! No need to clog up my unrelated works with silly questions from a fandom you may not be in. Sorry for the lack of updates, and I shall return!

Oh and also, I will be posting the revised chapters all at once so bear with me. Hopefully I won't get writer's block with my little Wholock project and it won't take me a year to get back to this.


End file.
